This invention relates generally to manually operable vending machines for dispensing granular food products, such as, the familiar coin-operated gumball, candy or peanut vending machines. More particularly, the invention provides a machine with an improved food flow channeling insert communicating with the discharge chute for dispensing food in granular form from the machine.
Food vending machines of the coin-operated type generally include a food container globe of glass seated on a rigid base or housing in which the mechanism for dispensing the food product is installed. The housing is supported on a base plate which closes off the bottom open end of the housing. An elongated support rod or standard extends from the base plate through the housing, the dispensing mechanism, and the food container globe into engagement with a cap which can be tightened on the globe by means of a screw plug or other suitable fastener. Operably engaged with the internal dispensing mechanism is an external, manually operated actuator, such as a handle or lever, for actuating the internal mechanism to release the food product to be dispensed from the globe into an internal chute and out through a discharge opening in the housing.
Such a conventional vending machine may require insertion of a coin into a slot in the faceplate of the machine for engaging the external actuator with the internal dispensing mechanism so that food product can be dispensed. Non-coin-operated machines also are known. However, both in the case of a coin or a non-coin operated machine of this type, the supply of granular food is retained in the housing in a dispenser chamber which is opened into communication with the discharge chute by manipulating the external actuator. The chamber is formed by means of a substantially horizontal floor plate and an upstanding wall which is fixed to the housing. The floor plate has a suitable opening to allow the vertical support rod to pass through the center thereof.
The drawback of this construction is that the food product from the storage container fills the space of the dispenser chamber and packs down behind the vertical support rod remote from the entrance to the discharge chute. ln a gravity-flow type of machine, the food so packed in the chamber behind the rod remains in place unless moved by canting the machine toward the entrance to the discharge chute.
Thus, there is a need for an improved dispenser chamber for a manually operated granular food dispensing machine which facilitates the flow of food from the machine in a consistent volume. Also, the undesirable accumulation of food in the chamber should be eliminated.
This invention provides a food flow channeling insert for a manually operated granular food dispensing machine which functions to facilitate movement of food from the dispensing chamber into the internal discharge chute connected to the discharge opening of the machine. The insert comprises a molded plastic member which can be easily and rapidly installed and removed from the machine housing for cleaning or replacement.